


For you. { Snowbarry }

by Marty_fly_093



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9961832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marty_fly_093/pseuds/Marty_fly_093
Summary: La storia è ambientata nella 2x22 di The Flash.





	

"Ne hai passate tante Cait, dovresti riposare un po'." Disse Barry accarezzando dolcemente il dorso della sua mano.  
Dopo quei pazzi ultimi giorni si sentiva come se stesse finalmente riprendendo a respirare. Adesso che lei era sana e salva, proprio davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Accennò mezzo sorriso di sbieco, guardandola finalmente negli occhi, intensamente, come se volesse attraversarli per vedere ciò che le era successo, cosa aveva tolto il suo sorriso e cercato di offuscare ancora una volta quella splendida luce nei suoi occhi.

Zoom. Ecco cosa era successo. Ancora una volta Caitlin era stata catturata, ancora una volta lui si era fidato ciecamente della persona sbagliata. Era tutta colpa sua. Ma questa volta avrebbe trovato il modo di fermare quel mostro una volta per tutte.

"Si, probabilmente hai ragione. Ma se ci sono novità su Ja- ..su Zoom, svegliatemi." Caitlin distolse lo sguardo dalle loro mani per incontrare lo sguardo di Barry, poi quello di Cisco con fare autoritario come per forzare il punto. Lei voleva, anzi doveva, sapere tutto. Era devastata, con il cuore a prezzi per l'ennesima volta, non sapeva ancora se sarebbe stata in grado di tornare del tutto in sé in seguito agli eventi terribili a cui aveva assistito. Ma per lo meno, dopo giorni di terrore, era finalmente a casa, e anche se al sicuro ancora non lo era nessuno, finalmente si sentiva più tranquilla, calmata dal tocco rassicurante del suo amico. 

Il terrore che Caitlin aveva provato quando Jay avena minacciato di uccidere Barry però era qualcosa che lei aveva già provato in passato, non per la morte di un amico chiunque, ma per il suo Ronnie. 

[···]

E quindi Caitlin era lì nei laboratori Star, in un lettino nel suo laboratorio con gli occhi chiusi cercando di riposare mentre il cervello invece viaggiava a mille.

"D'accordo, allora se riuscite a rintracciare il segnale chiamatemi, Wells sta ancora mettendo a punto il dispositivo per cui... non c'è altro che io possa fare. Vado a controllare Caitlin."  
Barry entrò silenziosamente nel laboratorio, notando la sua Dr. Snow stesa nel lettino di solito riservato a lui. Sembrava tesa nel sonno, quasi tremante. Prese una coperta e si avvicinò per coprirla, quando Caitlin sobbalzò mettendosi a sedere.  
"Ehi, ehi Cait, sono.. sono solo io." Le poggiò una mano sulla spalla rassicurandola.  
"Scusa non volevo spaventarti. Ecco, mi sembravi un po' infreddolita." La coprì, poi si mosse verso la scrivania per prendere la sedia.

"No, non è colpa tua. È solo che sono ancora agitata e non ti ho sentito entrare." Sì sistemò nuovamente sul cuscino seguendolo con lo sguardo. "Cosa stai facendo?" Tirò fuori un sorriso.

"Tu cosa pensi? Ho preso la sedia così posso sistemarmi accanto a te. I ragazzi stanno lavorando su delle cose e io non posso fare altro che aspettare. Tanto vale che stia qui dove posso tenerti sotto controllo."  
Si mise a sedere fissando l'altezza della sedia in modo da poter raggiungere il letto e posizionò una mano sul braccio di Caitlin.  
"..e a quanto pare Harry vuole che riposi anch'io, per riprendere le forze e tutto il resto, ma non credo di riuscirci in questo momento. Io- io non riesco a pensare ad altro."

"Non devi tenermi sotto controllo, Barry. Hai una città da salvare e.."

"Si, ma lui ti ha preso per colpa mia, io mi sono fidato, ho permesso che entrasse a far parte del nostro team! Mi... mi dispiace così tanto, Caitlin.." continuò Barry con gli occhi lucidi, sopraffatto dai sensi di colpa.

"No Barry. Noi ci siamo fidati. Noi lo abbiamo permesso, ok? Devi smetterla di addossarti sempre le colpe per tutto. E poi io... io sono quella che si è fidata più di tutti." Catturò una lacrima prima che raggiungesse il cuscino e poi continuò "Ma oramai non ha senso colpevolizzarsi. L'unica cosa da fare è pensare a come sconfiggerlo. E se qualcuno è in grado di farlo, quello sei tu."

Questa volta fu lei a poggiare la mano su quella del velocista e a stringerla come a fargli capire quanta fiducia avesse in lui.

Rimasero così, lei sdraiata, lui nella sedia, proteso verso il letto, a stringersi le mani a lungo. Poi finalmente Caitlin si addormentò dopo giorni di veglia.

"Lo farò Caitlin, te lo prometto. Riuscirò a sconfiggerlo per te."

Sussurrò Barry accarezzandola.

**Author's Note:**

> E quindi, questo è quanto. 


End file.
